This invention relates to a switch and a connector using the same.
Recently, various cards are widely spread and conveniently used. Following the spread of the cards, development is made of various types of card connectors for handling or connecting these cards. Such card connector may have a card detecting function, a simplified card locking function, a write protect function, and so on. These functions can be realized by providing the card connector with a switch operable upon insertion of the card.
Generally, the switch of the type comprises first and second contacts having elasticity and faced to each other in a predetermined direction with a space left therebetween. When the first contact is pressed by the card or the like to be bent towards the second contact in the predetermined direction, the first contact touches the second contact. When the first contact is further bent so as to obtain a so-called wiping function, the second contact is also bent in the same direction or the predetermined direction in frictional contact with the first contact. In this structure, it is necessary to allow or accommodate not only the bending movement of the first contact but also the bending movement of the second contact. Therefore, a large space must be reserved in the predetermined direction.
In case where a large bending movement is required, a difference in reaction force of the first and the second contacts between a maximum bending state and a minimum bending state is increased. This results in an increase in physical damage of the contacts due to the stress or the like.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a switch capable of saving a space although a contact can be bent in a sufficiently large amount.
It is another object of this invention to provide a switch capable of reducing a difference in reaction force between a minimum bending state and a maximum bending state even if a large bending movement is required.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a connector using the above-mentioned switch.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch which comprises a first and a second contact, the first contact including a first contacting portion and a first spring portion supporting the first contacting portion so that the first contacting portion is movable in a first direction alone, the second contact including a second contacting portion faced to the first contacting portion in the first direction and adapted to be brought into contact with the first contacting portion and a second spring portion supporting the second contacting portion so that the second contacting portion is movable only in a second direction intersecting with the first direction, the first and the second contacting portions being in a mutual relationship such that, when the first contacting portion is press-contacted by the second contacting portion in the first direction, the second contacting portion is applied with component force in the second direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector which comprises the above-mentioned switch and an insulator supporting the switch.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch comprising a first and a second contact which are adjacent to each other and extend in a predetermined direction. The first contact includes a first spring portion formed into a generally plate-like shape and a first contacting portion to be brought into contact with the second contact. The second contact includes a second spring portion formed into a generally plate-like shape and a second contacting portion to be brought into contact with the first contacting portion. The first and the second spring portions are arranged adjacent to each other so as to have a generally L-shaped section along a plane perpendicular to the predetermined direction. The first contacting portion is displaced in a first direction intersecting with the predetermined direction to press the second contacting portion so that the second contacting portion is displaced in a second direction intersecting with the predetermined direction and the first direction. The first and the second contacting portions are brought into frictional contact with each other during the displacement.